Saint FFic Fest Entries
by XocoW
Summary: Here you can find all the works I had done for this Fest in Tumblr (saint-ffic-fest-blog (.) tumblr (.) com ). It has different topics from time to time and the characters and genres changes. I hope you enjoy and feel free to visit the blog for more information of if you want to participate.
1. My Own Cosmos

**My own cosmos**

 **CHARACTER:** Shunrei  
 **TOPIC/THEME:** How it feels to be outside unable to fight or help your beloved  
 **SCENERY:** Rozan Peaks: Mainly the waterfall, forest or the village.  
 **WORDS:** 2,374 (aprox 12 mins)

* * *

 _ **It was the time to wake up and I knew the sun wasn't even given it light. As the sun, I didn't want to rose up yet and leave my bed.**_

To be winter I must admit the weather wasn't so cold, it was indeed perfect to use something with long sleeves and maybe a pant to cover the legs, but it wasn't necessary a jacket or too many blankets to sleep. But anyway, I didn't want to woke up. For me was hard to do it, moving slowly as I removed the blankets and took some clothes to wear them. Quickly, I held my hair with a ponytail because I didn't feel like even brush it or make a long braid.

As every morning I was preparing the tea and some breakfast to eat before my master woke up. He was old and couldn't do those things as before, but for me was amazing the fact he could fight to at least teach to Shiryu. But in that moment I didn't want to thought in him, in everything except my childhood friend. When everything was ready, I place two dishes and two tea cups in the table we used to eat and the old master arrived as always; moving slowly but good enough to can do it by himself and the cane it was at his side. He sat down in front of me, smiled and say good morning to then thanks for the food and began to eat with me. We were in silence as the birds outside began to sing, but he didn't know to be in silence. My old master, almost a father to me, was so talkative when he was with me or anyone else and was always so wise and even so trying to light up the ambience when we were sad.

"Shunrei, my child. What happens with you?" he asked as before drink some of the tea I prepared earlier. "You know I love to see your smile."

"There is nothing, master." I smiled trying to lie. "I'm just tired, that's all."

"We both know that's not true." he said. "Even when you are tired, you smile and talk with me. Now you are very serious. Tell me, did this old man do something without knowing that hurt you enough to see you like this?"

"Of course not, you are very respectful." I answered to show his mistake in a soft way. "You had always being good to me, master."

"Well, well, I still have that tact for the woman."

Indeed the master knew how to make me laugh at least a bit. I can bet he was a great gentleman when was young. But even if I was laughing and smiling, he asked me once more what happened. Maybe he could see the sadness in my eyes and how tired they were from crying the last night. I needed to be honest with him so I took a deep breath before talk.

"Master, I feel so useless and worried. I feel terrible."

"Can I imagine you are worried because Shiryu?" I just nodded as I was seeing my hands. "He is now in Greece, Shunrei." he explained to me as he finished to eat. "He and his friends are in the hospital, but for sure they are fine. They will fight again before this week finish, I can assure you that."

"Shiryu is indeed strong, and even his friends…" I didn't want to say it loud but I think my mouth and brain didn't knew that. "Even those girls and their goddess. All of them are so strong, they can fight… they are being useful for Shiryu."

The old master saw me as he was cleaning his mouth with a napkin in his hand. He didn't say anything but his blue eyes told me he would explain something.

"They are useful." he said in the end. "Not like you. That's what you think, right?"

Two days before that morning, one of Shiryu's friends arrived. He was wounded too, with some bandages and with a suitcase in hand but he didn't look friendly as the others and I could remember well who was. Phoenix Ikki wasn't happy as always, he looked tired and as he needed to go in the instant. He was there to explain us what happened in the Sanctuary after they defeated Saga and how his brother and the other guys, because he didn't even like to call them friends yet, were in the hospital. Of course, my master asked him why he wasn't there, and he just answered that with the help of Shaka his wounds wasn't so terrible as the other ones. And we knew he didn't want to be with them. But when he told me how Saori Kido helped to Shiryu and how Marin did with Seiya the same help, I felt just terrible. I was between a sadness and a jealousy.

He didn't spend to much there, he just talked and drank a tea with the old master who wanted to know who of his companions died and who survived, and even asked where was his cloth and Ikki explained he left it with Shaka because didn't want to bear it everywhere. Anyway, he had planned go back before spend some time in other place. Then he decided to go and I show him the easier way to go back to the town.

All the way, Ikki was in silence as I was explaining some things like the tree were Shiryu and I liked to play, or the delicious food in the town, I even told him about a beautiful waterfall that was in a secret place were only the old master, Shiryu and I knew about it. I bet he was tired to heard a woman, after all they were brave soldiers that fought without stop since they were children. For sure my talk was just something so stupid and useless, for a man like him for sure it was. But before arrive to the town he smiled to me and placed his hand over my shoulder.

"Shiryu is lucky to have you." he said. "I'm jealous."

I looked confused. And for sure he saw it on my eyes.

"What?" I asked without noticing.

"He has a place to arrive, a master to talk with and explain his doubts about anything and even a great friend to talk with and at least, for some hours, forget all this bloody world we are in." he looked sad, like if he was thinking in something or someone else. "I bet he feels so loved to just even heard your name, he feels a happiness knowing you are fine… I'm jealous." Ikki then laughed and held my hand with both of his hands. "Forget what I said, let's keep this between us." I did understand why, he was such a hard and rude man that for sure didn't want everyone knew about that soft side he showed. "When I'm with a woman like you I forget I'm just a soldier. Anyway, thank you so much for the talk."

"Ikki, you don't need to go now. You can stay till Shiryu arrives and…"

"No, I don't want to see those guys. They know they have an ally with me but I don't need to wait for him like if we were friends." he then looked sad again. "And I need to go and visit my girl. So, I hope you and your master are fine. Don't worry, Shiryu will be great soon, those stupid stubborn are hard to kill." he laughed again. "If I know that…"

We were in front of the forest and we could see the little town from that hill. Ikki smiled once more as he left my hands that was holding. I bet nobody would believed me if I say this, but Ikki isn't the tough and rude guy he always shows to be. Later I would understand he was like this with all the women who surrender him or his friends, the ones who were soft and calm or simple mortals without cosmos. He was like that with Fler, with Miho and even with a little girl called Helen, specially with her that grow a paternal love with. Ikki himself explained me we were a light in the hearts of his friends and he knew how was that feeling of knowing someone would be waiting for you or was worried about you. Later, he would explained me about Esmeralda. But that was later, even after my old master died in his duty.

But even if I was surprised I never forgot Ikki's words before leave me alone in the entrance of the forest.

"Thank you, Shunrei." he said waving his hand and stopping some steps in front of me. "Keep helping Shiryu as you do, because you do a great job."

That was two days ago. That whole day as I was walking thru the forest with a smile and thinking that I was being useful, but again the image of Marin helping to Seiya or the goddess Saori giving her energy to save Shiryu, Hyoga and Shun began to take my mind. That's why I was crying so much the last night before my old master talked with me, I was being there without cosmos and without fight. I even said it to him.

"You know, Shunrei, those two are indeed strong." my old master said as he was pouring some tea in our cups. "But what you are saying doesn't have sense. You say you don't have cosmos to fight alongside Shiryu." I tried to clean my tears because I remember when I was a child I wanted to have it and could go with Shiryu when he needed to. "But everyone has cosmos, the only difference is we could woke it up in a intensity to use it as weapon."

My eyes opened widely and I even smiled.

"Master! I want to wake it up too."

For a moment I could imagine myself helping Shiryu, being at his side and even fighting. I didn't mind to use a mask, I just wanted a cloth and be useful in the war that Shiryu was into. But my master just laughed and that made me understand it wasn't possible.

"No, that's not something you choose, my child. Your constellation is the one who does, it gives you energy when you born so in some moment in your life all that energy explodes and your cosmos gets free to be used. You still have something as powerful as an awoke cosmos." he smiled and stand up taking his cup of tea. "The cosmos is energy, and that energy can be shared and given. Your prayers, even your positive thoughts for Shiryu, are energy." the old master's voice was serious but soft to let me feel better. "In the same way our goddess help them with her cosmos, which you never need to forgot is the cosmos of a God, you helped to Shiryu when you pray. So, my child, never try to compare yourself with them."

After some seconds I could understand it and made me feel much better. I sighed in relief and even remembered Ikki's words. He knew about it, and now that the old master told me about this was even like a reminder and even more important than being heard by someone else but the man who was almost like a father to me.

"Are you going to the town today?" he asked to change the topic. It was his way to show he had say everything and all the needed to be said. "You should wear one of those beautiful dresses and make a braid. I think it looks beautiful in you." he smiled.

"Thank you, master."

"No need to thanks. I'm like this with all the ladies, and I think they might like it." he said to then laugh a bit and keep his walking. "I will be meditating in the waterfall. If you need anything, don't worry in interrupted me, my child."

As he moved, I smiled and think that maybe it was a good idea to use a green dress I wanted to use for so long. Maybe that was a special day after all.

Some hours after that I was walking thru the little market in the village close to the waterfalls. The owners of different shops already know me so they were being so friendly and happy as always and telling me how pretty I looked with the green dress and the braid I made. Indeed that day was feeling much better than before, I was seeing the little houses and the colourful ceilings in a different way. Everyone there, in Greece, even in Japan were useful as I was and that made me see the people and the beautiful animals in other point of view. I was so happy, I didn't realized some kids were playing around and began to run at my direction. I didn't expect them to pass in front of me so I somehow moved to don't fall and jumped to my right.

I really feel like falling, but suddenly I felt some arms around me and stopped my fall. I sighed and smiled, but I already know those hands that were holding my arms and took a deep breath to turn and my tears couldn't wait. He smiled to me and said my name as he hugged me.

"Shiryu!"

In that moment I knew something, my happiness and love for him were energy as the cosmos he could use and I was hoping that in that way he could feel less tired and we could walk to see the old master. It was a happy day to me, and I really needed that happiness before he would go again to fight. But I didn't mind, I know he is strong and I can always help him with my love and my prays. And in my mind was the fact that he knew I was always waiting and worrying for him. I was the light in his heart, as he was the light in mine.


	2. On the Road

_**.**_

 ** _On the road_**

 _ **Character:** Jabu  
_ _ **Topic/Theme:** Friendship  
_ _ **Scenery:** _Something with a damaged car_  
_ _ **Words:** 1273_ _  
_

* * *

After a long trip under the cold road to the city, Jabu was feeling a bit bothered.

The thermostat showed a terrible cold weather, even inside the car he could feel it over his fingers and cheeks, even his nose showed it. He wasn't so happy at all.

"I'm not happy at all!" he said before give a sigh. "It is late, almost night and I'm hungry."

"It is five o'clock." His friend said.

"What?!"

It wasn't even a big mission, but was something close at it. Unicorn Jabu and Bear Geki needed to go to Russia and find someone who was showing off their power of the cosmos. Whoever it was, this person moved from town to town and reuniting people who wanted to fight against them. They knew was the son of a rich man because he always bet big amount of money to see who could win against him. Of course, nobody could because he used the cosmos. After every fight he would show off his strength and velocity in so many ways that now was taking the attention of the Sanctuary. A simple mission… something two Bronze Saints could do easily.

"I hate this weather, I hate this place and I hate this damn car!" the Unicorn Saint said as well he hit the wheel.

"Oh? Jabu?"

"Now what?"

As he said that, the car became slower and the Saint needed to drive to the edge of the road, with then the continuation of some smoke going out of the car.

"I think the car hates you too." Geki smiled thinking that this could help to Jabu. But he didn't know that lamentably his friend wasn't in the best of the moods.

The Unicorn Saint sighed and stay in silence with an angry face for some seconds. He was thinking or maybe, as Geki thought, he was trying to relax a bit. Even his cosmos was something to feel easily and wasn't something kind at all.

"I hate this mission, do you know that?" Jabu said turning to see Geki. "There is only a guy showing off, what is the problem? It isn't like we a secret organization of heroes or some shit like that."

"What if we are? We are the lowest rank and…"

"And what? Do we need to ask to Seiya and his friends? They are low rank but now are heroes. Bullshit… they should be doing this. I bet that Cygnus Saint could walk to the city without need a stupid car that doesn't work."

"Well, he knows how to drive…"

"Me too!" he then pointed to the motor. "I just don't know how that shit works! I can't fix it."

"We can go and see it, maybe we will find a way."

Geki smiled as he placed a scarf around his neck, but Jabu didn't move, he looked a bit sad or disappointed looking at the black smoke going out. The other Saint decided don't to move, just seeing his friend and companion in arms like that.

After some seconds in silence, Jabu took a hat and place it over his head slowly to then use the gloves and go out of the car. Anyway, without working it would be cold as it was outside. But… there wasn't snow coming down. Geki didn't ask, he just went out as well and moved directly at Jabu' side, who opened the bonnet and was seeing the motor. Indeed, he couldn't know what was wrong, especially with so much coldness and black smoke around.

"This will not work." Jabu said.

"Maybe we just need to keep looking."

"Geki! Stop being so positive!" Jabu said with a hard voice. "We doesn't even know what to look at."

Both were now in silence. Geki didn't know what to say and Jabu wasn't in his best moment. Anyway, Geki sighed and smiled once more to Jabu, even if the scarf was around his neck and hiding his mouth was easy to see his eyes and some winkles he had when that big smile appear.

"I'm sorry, Jabu."

As he said this, his friend felt terrible. For sure he was angry about everyone and everything. But Geki didn't have the fault or not even the car that didn't want to work. The only one with the fault was himself; indeed he was grumpy and even his friends laugh about it, even so this time was different because he was really angry. He took a deep breath to answer.

"Do you know why I choose to accept this mission?" he asked to Geki without expecting an answer. "I wanted to do something important, to be someone busy." He closed the bonnet's car and lay down a bit over it. "The other guys are important now since the Holy War. You and Ban are being great masters with the recruits that arrive."

"We only give them the welcome and teach them the main things, Jabu."

"Still, you are important. And Ichi and Nachi are going here and there looking for new people who might have cosmos." He removed one of his gloves and let the snow touched his skin. It was indeed cold, but felt nice. "I can't even drive a car…"

"You must be kidding me." Geki said a bit impressed. "You are one of the most important person in the whole Sanctuary." Without thinking so much he held Jabu's hand and pull him to make him stand up. "You was there helping Shaina when the Holy War began. After it, you helped to find some of the Silver Cloths that had being stolen. Some days ago you even trained little kids who were under Ikki's training because the Phoenix decided to take a break." He laughed. "It was funny to see the Patriarch trying to scold him off. But the point is, Jabu, that you are important. At least, to me and your friends."

"Do you think so?"

"No, I don't think so. I _know_ it." Geki answered. "I know is hard to scold him off." He then laughed as he always do, with a big and noisy laugh. "Just kidding. I know you are important to us, to everyone."

Jabu took a slight breath to let it go. He could see it because the cold weather, so he smiled because of it and then turned to see Geki.

"Well, thank you, my friend."

"You are more than welcome. Now, shouldn't we try to look for help?"

"We are in the middle of a road, in the darkness and we don't know Russian. I don't know if that would be easy."

"It will…" Geki moved his hand to point with the thumb to his back. "There is a little town in less than forty minutes if we walk."

"How do you know?"

"You was so busy hating the car that didn't see the sign in the road." Geki's chuckled wasn't as loud as it should because the scarf. "C'mon, Jabu, I will buy you a hot chocolate or coffee."

"Hey! Let me be useful and buy it for you."

"I have the money… you don't"

"Oh, good point… I want cookies too." He said as he moved quickly to the direction Geki pointed before. "Let's see if Hyoga's teachings help a bit. I know how to say _good night_ in Russian."

The Unicorn and Bear Saint didn't wait too long to begin the walk after they closed the car. In the end of the road they might find some warm food and drinks, but in all the way they would have each other company. And for both of them, that was important.


	3. Saint Lucias

**Saint Lucias**

 **Character:** _Balrog Lune  
_ **Topic/Theme:** _Traditions or Language  
_ **Country:** _Character's Nationality -_ **NORWAY  
Words: **_2,401  
_ **Category:** _Angst_

* * *

 ** _When he decided to be a spectre, he didn't thought in everything that meant._**

But anyway, he decided to keep going year by year with it. In the beginning it was hard, he was still feeling like a human and sometimes would cry thinking in all he left. But as the time passed, as the centuries passed and no one he knew was alive on earth, he didn't care and decided to give all his energy and time to be a spectre and follow the orders of his new god.

Minos and Aiacos enjoyed the wars and looked they didn't if they never win the last Holy War, but Radhamantys hated the fact that everything in the Underworld and even in earth was always in a terrible disorder after one of those wars. Some souls that should be in the underworld were still on the earth inside the bodies. Some of them were sick and was still on bed, others maybe were hit by a car and now were in the hospital with a terrible pain, other people would fall form big heights and broke all their bones but was still alive. Maybe it would be funny for some sadistic spectres, but for the three leaders it meant a wave of souls and a lot of time. That's why they decided to send to different parts to the spectres and take the souls for once.

Even if he was spectre since centuries ago, Lune didn't mind in think that he should be powerful as the three Judges, he should have the same control and even more. He could heard the other spectres being like that, but he was silence listening to the orders of Radhamantys and Aiacos, Minos was at his side with a smile.

"I must say you got a very interesting place." He said after a while. "Our native country."

"Indeed interesting." Lune answered serious as possible. "I hadn't go there since years ago."

When all the spectres went and Radhamantys and Aiacos came close to the white haired man, the first one just crossed his arms and the second smiled to give a soft pat on Lune's back.

"You are the ones who will have a bit responsibility. Some days ago in a little town in Norway, a building was covered in fire." Aiacos explained. "A lot of people die… but they couldn't reach here because well… those kids were fighting against us."

"Stupid Athena and her army." Radhamantys sighed a bit bothered. "They doesn't think in all the scene, in how important we are."

"Do you think they will do it and stop their fight?" Minos asked. "Both sides wants to win, and since when you care so much about the humans?"

"Never. I care about my time and send to hell to those souls." Radhamantys now was seeing Lune with eyes of authority. "Are you ready to go now?"

"Yes, I was just waiting your last indications." The young man answered. "I will go now to Noreg, then."

Both spectres saw each other, Aiacos and Radhamantys couldn't quite understand what he said, but Minos could see this. He just smiled.

"Noreg, it means Norway." Minos said seeing to Lune. "We still call our country as we learned…"

"I see. Well…" Radhamantys just moved a bit to see how in their sky some white lights could be seeing. "Look like some spectres already did their job. Aiacos, Minos, we need to get ready. Some souls are coming in a minute."

"Yes, is true." Aiacos moved quickly alongside Radhamantys. "It is better to begin now."

While they both were walking away, the Griffon Spectre smiled to his comrade. He placed his hand over his shoulder and gave a soft pat.

"I hope you don't have problems."

"I never have."

"That's what I said some years ago when I came back to Noreg. I hope it doesn't happens to you."

Lune didn't know exactly what he meant, but now he couldn't think about it. He decided to wear a black gabardine over his sapuri and begin to walk to one of the so many exits from the underworld. He covered his face with part of the cloth and decided to wear a black hat and some black gloves. He kept walking when suddenly he felt the cold winter hitting his armour.

The Balrog Spectre was now walking over the snow and moving with calm to the town. He could see the lights and heard that a lot of people was around for something in special. He didn't mind too much about it and kept walking till he found the first little houses. His eyes were seeing around to feel that dead energy around them. Lune didn't wait too much when a little house had two little black energies around. He entered to the house without using nor the door nor any window. Lune saw around and could see a man in bed alongside a woman. They were sleeping but when he came close he could see their burn skin in some places. He placed his hands over both heads and a last breath could be heard.

That was his only job. Go and make the souls know that their time on earth finished and needed to move to the underworld to expect their judgment, that the Holy War finished and they could go now. Even if it wasn't their original job, the spectres needed to do it. All those souls that were stagnant needed to move on.

As the night evening passed, Lune move from place to place looking for the souls. He could find them in bars, in houses and even in the street having a good time with their families or just walking. He was moving without so much rush, so the souls did the same. But suddenly, in one moment, he could feel the dead energy very close to a street that was in the corner where he was walking. Lune didn't wait to move to then see something he didn't expect.

A wave of people were walking, all dressed in white, to a direction. A lot of people were around but Lune couldn't feel the dead on them, it was in someone else who was in front of them or in the middle of that crowded place. He moved between the people, if any of them could see him would be very easy to do so, he even smiled seeing the white clothes of the humans and his black cloth making such a big contrast. But then he stopped his walk when the chorus began to sing. He was now at one side of a little church and could see around.

The Spectre waited in the middle of the white wave, hearing that song about the light in the darkness and suddenly Lune couldn't move even an inch.

"Today…" Lune began to talk with himself. After all, no one could heard him.

His mind suddenly began to travel directly to his past. He could remember the cold snow hitting his face and how red was his nose that night. He could even remember the date. December 13th was his favourite day because he didn't need to wake up early and go to school or even to the work he had to help his family. All the day he could smell the delicious saffron buns his mother was making alongside his older sister. Lune gasped feeling again the snow hitting his face, being in front that church.

Lune's past began to happen and he couldn't stop it. He remembered so well her beautiful mother in the kitchen making those delicious lussekatts, the smell of cinnamon around the house. He could remember his beautiful sister who had big blue eyes and red cheeks that were filled of happiness. Yes, he could even remember that days ago they were so happy to know she would be "Lucia" in that night, the night they still called Lussinatten. Lune really liked the original story about the enchantress who would punish anyone who decided to work that day, but didn't mind the Christian version because he liked to walk from the church to the main park of the city to then enjoy the lussekatts and some hot drink to hold the cold and dry winter.

The voices of the people singing and the light of the candles made him feel warm. Lune saw around trying to forget his past of so many years ago. But he couldn't, everything made him remember the happiness of that day. He was wearing all white, not like now that was the black spot in the middle of the people, and was singing and smiling to his beautiful sister. She was blond, blue eyes that were full of life and a bit smile that he never saw in anyone else. He felt sadness.

"No…"

Lune couldn't say or do anything. He felt a human feeling after so much time without them. Yes, maybe he felt angry, happiness, or other feelings before. But never felt something that made him remember that once was a human.  
He could remember that terrible day when he and his sister were walking thru the forest, Lune even remember how hard he tried to run when those bandits began to chase them. He didn't mind in kill one of them with a rock, but couldn't with the other two. His sister was being killed in front of him and later he would die with the same knife over his chest. They only wanted their food and some coins. That was the prize of their lives. After that, Minos arrived and held his hand to promise him a life without suffer. But every December 13th he could remember his sister and the last happiness he felt in her eyes. Those were the first years, then he forgot about them or tried to forget about them. But now those years were hitting him directly.

The church's door opened and let the light go out. Some girls were holding little candles on her hands and singing while moving with careful steps, some other were boys with a white hat that had golden stars around. All of them wearing white and singing. But then, he couldn't stop his real feelings and some tears rolled from his cheeks making them feel colder than before.

A beautiful girl with blue eyes and red cheeks was smiling with such intensity Lune couldn't believe it. She was wearing white as well, with a red sash around her waist and a crown of candles over her head. The little girl was moving even more careful than the other ones and holding a candle around her hands. But was impressed to Lune was how she stopped her walk when her eyes found him. He felt the cold tears rolling his cheeks but took a deep breath and smiled to her. She was so happy, and Lune could see the dead energy around her.

"Of course you can see me." He said to himself to then walk as the peregrination was moving following the girl that was the representation of the light in the darkness, the _lucia_ in that moment.

His mission was simple as walk towards the girl and place his hand over her head. But something on him made him follow the peregrination to the main little park of the town.

He was stand in the middle of the people, he could smell the cinnamon and the hot chocolate and some other beverages that the people was now enjoying. But his eyes couldn't remove from that little girl, and she was seeing him too. In on moment to another, she moved with a hot beverage in hand and walked towards Lune.

" _Tusen takk_." He was grateful when his cold hands felt the warm mug. "Lucia?" the girl smiled to then see how he moved his hand to be placed over her head. " _Jeg beclager, Lucia._ "

The wave of souls didn't finished in one hour or two. Aiacos sighed feeling fatigued and knowing that all those hours were for sure days or even weeks and months in the earth. Maybe those kids who fought against them were now happy to be alive, their Goddess might be celebrating or mourning the saints. But as Aiacos thought in that, Radhamantys was feeling anxious because something inside him know those Golden Saints weren't totally dead. But Minos was the only one smiling.

The Griffon Spectre didn't wait too long to rose up and move towards the Balrog Spectre, the one who was just entering to the court room and removing his black cloth to show him armour.

"I received all the souls some hours ago." Minos explained. "So, you and all the spectres did a great job this time."

" _Takk._ "

"I see." He then changed to speak his language. "I bet you heard a lot of it these days to now don't use it. Anyway, I wanted to ask you something. I was very curious you accepted the job."

"Well, it was my job. I'm just a spectre."

"Yes, you are, but you are powerful as we are. You could stayed and just receive the souls." Minos smiled and places his hand over Lune' shoulder. "Did you really wanted to go and see your old country that much, _min venn_?"

"To be honest… I felt I needed to go."

Minos just sighed and smiled to move towards his sit. Lune didn't need another indication to walk to the door that was the entrance to the principal chambers of that court.

"Lune?"

" _Ja?_ "

"Did you learned something new or just remembered something old?"

"I must answer that both, master."

The higher rank spectre just moved his hand with a smile.

"You can rest while I finish with these souls."

"I will come later to help you."

" _Tusen Takk, Lune_ "

As he was walking to the chamber that belonged to him, Lune began to think that maybe he didn't want to be one of the judges or be called "master" between the spectres, because was still trying to grip himself in that terrible feeling that made him remember he was a human and remember that beautiful and last December 13th he had in his mind. Balrog Lune didn't want to forget any of the last two "Lucia" he saw before go and come back to the underworld.


	4. A bunny and a wold in a cold mountain

THE BUNNY AND THE WOLF IN A COLD MOUNTAIN - **_(Optional title: Hyoga taking care of 3 kids)_**

 ** _Universe:_** _SS U_

 ** _Characters:_** _Seiya and Hyoga + OCs (Huifen and Ario)_

 _ **Scenery:** Mountain snow path_

 ** _Length:_** _3863_

 ** _Plot Summary_** _: Some saints and their young children decided to spend some holidays in Camus' cabin in the mountains. Hyoga and Seiya are so happy to take care of the two little kids, the Shiva's daughter and Ikki's son, but… these kids aren't easy to take care of…_

Huifen belongs to me and aqualianbird

Shiva follows my hcs so deal with it, please not hate towards me or the cutie peacock. Thanks

* * *

 ** _Inside the warm cabin in the mountains… everything was a noisy mess._**

In the living room the Libra Saint had two little kids over his knees. The boy was crying and sobbing very hard holding the hands of the girl who was crying over Dohko's shoulder. He was in silence trying to comfort them while at the back was happening something else. At the dinner room, around the table, Hyoga and Seiya were sitting a bit scared and nervous. And how not to be?

" **W** _hat the hell happened?!_ "

" **W** _e asked you to take care of them!_ "

The sobs and cries of the two little kids was now a terrible combination with the angry yells of both parents; the Phoenix Saint was with the arms crossed seeing the other two with such anger and at his side was the Peacock Saint with both hands over the table. The first was the father of Ario, a little boy with blue eyes and hair like his uncle Shun who was adopted years ago by Ikki. And the second was the mother of Huifen, a young girl with dark skin and hair and some penetrating purple eyes. She was adopted by Dohko and Shiva.

Two kids crying, and not just simple kids but children from two of the worst and most dangerous saints in the whole Sanctuary. That's why nobody could ask why Hyoga and Seiya were really nervous and waiting for the worse.

"I swear, Hyoga…" Ikki kept talking pointing at his friend. "I'm really going to kick your ass so hard you will need to sit in the snow for a whole day."

"That sounds funny." Smiled Seiya.

"You can laugh with him because you'll be in the same situation." Shiva yell making Seiya remove his smile. "I don't care you are a hero or some stupidity. I'll cut your fucking wings and make you a simple bloody pony."

"Shiva!" The only Golden Saint in the house stand up quickly with both kids still over his arms. "The words, hunny…"

"You care about the words now?" Shiva came close to him with not a happy face. "Our little girl almost broke his feet and now is crying in pain!" She hold Huifen gently in her arms so the girl could hide the face on Shiva's chest. "My little flower."

"Dad!" Ikki didn't wait too long to hold his son in arms as well. "Daddy! It is my fault Huifen is crying!"

"Of course not, Ario." He smiled and kissed his forehead. "Those two stupid's are the ones to blame."

"Ok, enough of telling us stupid!" Seiya said.

"It is not our fault." Hyoga said pointing at the girl's ankle that was already in bandages. "To be honest… it was Seiya's fault only."

"What?! Now you are going to blame me?!"

"You are the only stupid one here."

"You both are the most stupid Saints." Ikki said angry again.

"I swear your father gave you the last little neurons. Without offend you, Ikki."

"Oh please offend him all you want."

The two kids suddenly were in between a fight talk with both parents and the Cygnus and Pegasus Saint. They were beginning to cry again when Dohko decided it was enough.

"Ok that's enough!" Yeah, like that. The Libra Saint was now in the middle of those four. "You two needs to calm down and let Hyoga and Seiya talk and explain themselves."

"Thanks…" Seiya sighed.

"I mean, I'll throw them outside the cabin to sleep with the wolves if they did something really stupid." Now Seiya wasn't so relieved. "But I want to hear them. So let's calm down and listen these two."

Ikki and Shiva saw each other and nodded without problem to this solution. Ikki sat down with Ario in arms and Shiva gave Huifen to Dohko to prepare some tea for the kids and themselves.

"Now… begin please." Dohko smiled caressing Huifen's hair.

.

Everything began a year ago when Hyoga told them about a beautiful cabin that belongs to Camus. It was in a cold snow mountain but with beautiful landscapes and even a town to see and visit around.

Of course those words hits more in the kids who wanted to see snow. The parents couldn't say no to those children, so just because Ikki's kids told to Ryuho and he told to his parents and his grandfather and he thought in tell to Huifen… now everyone was waiting the trip to those mountains. The plan was to just go Hyoga and the other parents with their kids; Shiryu and his wife, Ikki and Shaka and Dohko and Shiva with their respective kids. But Seiya wanted to go and he was a kid too so now Hyoga was his father or something like that.

Anyway, the first ones in the cabin were those two, the couple of Libra and Virgo and Ikki, mostly because they had the youngest babies. Shaka was taking care of Ikki's daughters and the Phoenix Saint didn't mind in take Ario alone. The kid wanted to feel the cold weather he was used when younger before Ikki adopted him, some nice weather as in his beautiful Finland. For Huifen was the contrary; being from Indonesia, she never knew how real cold winter with snow was and after Dohko told her about the snowman and the freeze lakes she totally wanted to go now. And there was the problem.

Close to the path that lead to the town was a small lake that now was totally freeze and ready to use for skiing.

"I don't think is a good idea." Hyoga said seeing it. "I heard when Ikki said no."

"But Dohko and Shiva said nothing." The Pegasus Saint smiled. "Just a bit, there will not be problem if we don't say anything to your dads!" He smiled to the kids. "Right?"

"Yes, yes!" Huifen was wearing a bunny winter hat. "Let's do it!"

"Are we going to lie?" Ario was just with a scarf and some gloves, and worried. "Dad says that lie is only good when necessary."

"Then now is necessary." Seiya smiled to push Hyoga a bit. "What do you think? Isn't them having fun something necessary? C'mon! Their parents aren't here and they can try something new. There is no problem."

"Please, Hyoga." The girl smiled holding his hand and blushing her cheeks. "Please?"

Ario didn't wait to smile as well and do the same.

"Uncle, I bet dad will not be angry if anything bad happens."

"Please?!" Seiya smiled as the kids and saw Hyoga with big eyes.

For a moment the Cygnus Saint felt he was the only mature man in the arounds. He sighed and smiled to then nod.

"Just, let's be careful."

Seiya yelled and ran out of the path just to reach the lake. Huifen quickly held Ario's hand and ran to follow the Pegasus Saint. After all, Hyoga could see them in the edge of the lake waiting for him, so maybe if Ikki or Shiva pass around they would have a terrible punishment.

Anyway, Hyoga didn't mind because Ario was right and preferred to get ready with the kids. Yeah, kids, the three of them. With some of his cosmos could freeze the boots of the kids and make them have something like blades and can be over the lake. Of course, the kids were now a bit scared when Seiya decided to go to the lake and almost fall. Ario held Huifen's hand as they were in the snow waiting till uncle Hyoga did the same to his boots.

"Aren't you going to enter?" he asked coming close to them.

"I don't know how to do it." Huifen said.

"And I don't remember well…"

"I can teach you!" Seiya said trying to ski without falling but he almost did.

Hyoga laughed and without waiting any longer he moved into the lake and showed to the kids how to do it. They were amazed how easy he was moving in zig zags, even turn in circles and do a light jump. Both kids clap because this while Seiya was just seeing Hyoga.

"Ah, kids, I taught him all that…"

"But he does it better than you, uncle Seiya." Ario pointed out.

"Well, well… today… today isn't… I didn't do my warm out exercises I normally do." Seiya smiled. "That's why."

Huifen and Ario saw each other, knowing that maybe he wasn't saying the whole truth. After that, Seiya helped to the boy and Hyoga to the girl to learn to have some balance and can ski without problem. Even if in the beginning was hard, the kids were enjoying and Seiya and Hyoga were thinking in their excuses to say why they spent so long time going for groceries to the town, but maybe if nothing bad could happened they could say the truth.

After some minutes, the kids were holding each other hands to ski without the help of the other two. Seiya was just playing with them and Hyoga was remembering the free times he and Isaak had in their training and how much they enjoy to play in the snow or ski around in frozen lakes as he was doing now. He could remember the races thru rivers or even "dance" around. Not everyone knew it, but part of his training was that… or something like that to know how to have balance and movements to fight better. The Cygnus Saint was so into those thoughts that didn't realize he was turning in circles and moving with rhythm and then did another jump but this time a really beautiful one.

"Wow! Uncle Duck is amazing!" Ario said.

"Hey! Seiya, can you do that?" Huifen pointed to the other Saint.

"I don't know…" Hyoga answered before he could do it. "I spent a lot of time practicing that."

"But Seiya said he taught you to ski…" again, Ario pointed out and Huifen nodded.

"He did?" Hyoga saw him with a big smile. "Then for sure he can do it… c'mon, master Seiya."

"Of course I can!" Seiya said without showing his nervousness. "Just… see."

And he tried to do it. Tried because in the moment he jump he didn't know how to land and felt over the ice. Exactly hitting his face. Huifen and Ario began to laugh to then move towards him and land over Seiya's body. The Russian guy just heard the moan of Seiya having two kids over him, but he saw how Ario was now a bit serious.

One thing that had Ario was the fear; he was always so calm and everything but had so many fears that Ikki needed to help him with them. So the only way to fight against a fear is trying to do it. Ario wanted that… so he moved and took enough space to try to do the same jump.

"What are you doing?" Huifen asked still over Seiya.

"I want to… I want to try it." Ario smiled and saw Hyoga.

"It can be dangerous… maybe isn't a good idea, Ario."

"But… dad will not be proud of me." He said now with a sad face. "I want to try it… just once."

Of course Ikki was always proud and of course that could be dangerous. But Hyoga thought for a moment that the ice was hard enough, even Huifen was using Seiya as a horse and he was trying to stand up and he could be fast enough to stop any problem. So then the Cygnus Saint smiled and nodded to Ario.

The kid was now happy and tried to do the same that Hyoga did and Seiya tried. It looked easy, he just needed to move quickly and then jump and land over his right feet. He could move quickly because since before he would ski with his family and now everything was easy to remember, even the jump was easy to do… but the land was something else. Ario tried it but in the moment of the land his body lost the balance and felt down at his right side.

"Ah!" he yell more because the fear of hurt himself than the pain.

"Ario! Are you ok?!" Hyoga ran to be at his side, almost close to the edge of the lake.

The young kid nodded and Hyoga felt a bit better… but then someone began to laugh. Huifen came close laughing but wanted to help Ario, who now was a bit angry. Even if the kid was calm as his father Shaka the big part of the time, when angry he could be even worse or the same level than his dad Ikki.

"Why are you laughing?" Ario stood up with an angry face. "It hurt!"

"Sorry…" Huifen smiled. "It was funny… but you are ok, right?"

"Of course I'm ok but you shouldn't laugh at me!" Ario said with almost tear in the eyes. "I did it and I was brave!"

"Yes, you was." Seiya tried to calm him down.

"But she is laughing!" now the kid frowned and come close to his cousin to push her a bit. "Don't laugh if you can't do what I did."

"Ario!" Hyoga tried to separate them before the boy could hurt her, so he held him up in the moment he took the bunny hat from her head. "Ario, don't be angry. You-"

"Give me my hat!" Huifen said holding Hyoga's leg. "My mommy gave it to me for this trip! I can't remove it because is cold."

"No." Ario held the hat in his chest so not even Seiya or Hyoga could take it.

"Mom!" Huifen yelled. "Give me my hat, Ario! Give it to me!"

"No, I will not!" Ario was moving so the other two Saints couldn't reach the hat. "Jump and I will give it to you."

"What?" Seiya was a bit impressed. "No, you don't need to."

Now it was too noisy. Huifen was yelling for her mom and her hat, Seiya and Hyoga were trying to take it as well and say to Ario over and over to give it back, but now he was more than angry because the noise.

"Shut up! Shut up!" he yelled and held one of the bunny ears. "She laughed at me! She needs to jump or I will tear up the ear."

"No, Ario, that's mean and I will tell to your dad." Hyoga said now with a stronger voice.

"Tell him, I don't care…" he then began to pull a bit more the ear.

"Mom!" Huifen was now holding Hyoga's leg a big hard. "Dad!" she then move a bit. "Ok! Fine, I will do it! But promise me you will give me the hat."

"Yes, I will." Ario smiled hiding again the hat.

Huifen move a bit more to have space, while Hyoga and Seiya didn't know how to react about all that happened. Those kids… Ario was being mean as never with his beloved cousin and Huifen didn't look so worry now because after all she really liked to try new things, so inside her she knew that she could do that jump.

Hyoga left Ario in the edge over the snow thinking that maybe could take the bunny hat, but Ario was really holding it, especially one of the ears, really hard and his face was showing a terrible angry frown. Seiya sat down at his side to see how Huifen could do it but he and Hyoga had the plan to take the bunny hat as fast as they could.

"Do it slow… you don't need to hurry." Hyoga said still seeing more to Ario than to Huifen.

"Ok… yes." Huifen smiled. "My daddy is Dohko and is the strongest Saint! And my mommy is Shiva and is the graceful peacock! I can do it! I can do it! I can do it!"

"And my daddy is Ikki and I will burn the bunny if you don't do it!" Ario yelled.

"Oh, indeed Ikki is your dad." Seiya sighed remembering his childhood with the Phoenix Saint.

And while they were seeing Huifen getting ready, Ario forgot to hold tighter the bunny hat. Hyoga and Seiya saw an opportunity here, so much that didn't see how Huifen was moving to do the jump. Both Bronze Saints moved to hold the hat in the same time, Ario saw this and moved backwards, making the head of both saints collide and heard their painful hit. Thanks to this, when they turned to see Huifen she was in some seconds before land… and she didn't land as it should be.

Her little foot twist in a weird way and she felt down as Ario did, but over her foot. The two Saints stand up quickly and Ario gasped when Huifen yelled and began to cry over and over.

"My foot!" she said in tears.

"Huifen!" Seiya ran without caring almost falling in the ice to hold the girl.

Hyoga followed him leaving Ario alone, but now he looked worried holding the hat in his arms.

"Hey, darling, don't worry." Hyoga tried to smile but he was worried holding the foot. "It didn't broke…"

"But it hurts! I want my mom!" Huifen didn't say anything more because was crying.

It was hard to make Huifen cry, but when she really needed to, she could be yelling and crying very loud. Before Seiya or Hyoga could say anything, they could heard another cry. Now the boy was running towards them, even fall once on the ice but didn't mind and kept running to be at Huifen's side and hold her hand and give the bunny hat.

"Huifen!" Ario said crying. "I'm sorry."

"What are we going to do?" Seiya asked.

"What? Well, we will come back to the cabin, of course!"

"What?!" Seiya was a bit nervous. "Dohko and Shiva will kill us! And even Ikki seeing his kid crying over this!"

"Huifen!"

"Mom! Dad!"

"Then what's your plan?"

"Maybe just… I don't know? But nothing that the parents know!"

Seiya held Huifen foot and began to try to help a bit with his cosmos. He remember that Aiolia did this once to him so maybe he could do it as well. Bad idea.

"It hurts!" Huifen hit him in the head.

"Don't hurt her!" Ario did the same still crying.

"That's enough, we need to go back." Hyoga stand up and tried to hold Ario, but he was holding Huifen and not even she wanted him to go. "Oh fine… Seiya, take them and let's go quickly."

"Why me?"

"Because is your fault! C'mon, do it fast!"

After walk all that path and arrive, Shiva and Ikki didn't wait any longer to yell at them while Dohko was taking care of the kids. Now, after the whole explanation, both kids were holding hands again in Dohko's arms and cuddling under a blanket. The other two parents were in silence seeing Hyoga and Seiya at the other side of the table.

"As you can see… it is Seiya's fault." Hyoga said in the end.

"No! It is your fault, you did that weird jump."

"You bring the kids to the lake!" Ikki said totally angry to Seiya and standing up.

"Hey, yell to your duck too!" Shiva sighed and turned to Hyoga to point him as she jump out of the chair. "I will kick your cold ass out of the cabin!"

"You can't even open the door without freezing." Seiya laughed but seeing the angry eyes of the woman decided to don't do it. "No, I didn't say anything."

"Ok… you know what, kick those two indeed." Dohko sighed tired of all this.

"No!" Ario said hitting the table.

"It was my fault." Huifen said almost crying again. "I told to Ario we could do it…"

"No, it is my fault." Ario said crying already. "I hurt Huifen and her bunny hat."

Ikki and Shiva understood it well; they couldn't blame and yell to everyone now because the kids where there and those two were very innocent. But then Dohko realized something.

"It is ok kids… but where is the bunny hat?"

Both kids stopped crying and began to see around.

"I think I drop it somewhere…" Ario said a bit ashamed.

"But I was holding it too… sorry, mommy."

Shiva and Ikki now smiled.

"Don't worry, Huifen, I bet that Hyoga and Seiya will totally help us in this." She said to hold Hyoga from the arm and lead him to the door.

"Ah, indeed, they will go outside and find your hat!" Ikki did the same to Seiya, but he moaned a bit more because the pain. "You two go outside and find the hat… the white hat."

"And bring some cake for the kids." Dohko waved to them.

"Ok… fine…" Hyoga and Seiya were outside now, but Hyoga pointed something inside. "Our jackets?"

The older of the brothers just pushed the jackets to the other side of the living room and Shiva gave them some money.

"Huifen likes chocolate cake and Ario likes strawberries." Shiva smiled. "Say bye, kids."

"Thanks uncle Seiya and uncle Hyoga." Ario smiled waving at them. "And sorry!"

"Please don't let the wolves eat my bunny!" Huifen said. "And sorry too!"

Hyoga and Seiya were almost going inside again for their jackets when Shiva and Ikki turned them and, Dohko helping a bit so the kids didn't see it, kick them exactly in their butt.

Both Bronze Saints fell over the snow and heard the door closing at their backs, they didn't spend too long to stand up and see the cabin before begin to walk towards the path.

"I will never take care of those kids again." Seiya said.

"No, they are monsters…" Hyoga sighed. "Well, they are cute ones, I must admit."

"Ah yeah… and they are fun… we should teach them how to snowboard!" he turned to see Hyoga, who had a very serious face. "Or better just bring the cake and that bunny hat of Huifen… before the wolves eat it."

While those two were walking, Dohko put down both kids in a sofa so they could cuddle under a very warm blanket. The other adults were doing some other chores before Ario smiled to Huifen and poked her cheek.

"Sorry for the hat, but look…" he smiled giving the bunny to Huifen.

"What? I thought you drop it… Seiya and Hyoga are looking for it."

"But we will have some cake." Dohko smiled from behind and kissed both cheeks. "Now rest a bit, kids. Later I will bring you hot milk and cake." he winked before go and help to Shiva with something in the kitchen.

Huifen and Ario cuddle a bit more holding the hat and giggled a bit.

"Your dad is cool." Ario said.

"Ah, did you see how your dad hit Seiya's butt?" she giggled a bit more. "It was funny."

Now both kids were giggling and trying to warm up, while Shiva and Ikki couldn't understand why their children were acting so weird. Oh well… they were innocent kids after all. Or not?


	5. Our New Leader

**Our New Leader**  
 **Universe:** SS (you know, everyone is alive yay)  
 **Characters:** Ophiuchus Shaina + Eagle Marin + Saori Kido  
 **Scenery:** Sanctuary  
 **Quote:** " _If you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything._ " - Back to the Future PT.1  
 **Length:** 2201 Words  
 **Category:** Friendship  
 **HC:** Peacock Shiva as genderfluid.

* * *

 **Waiting in the shadow of her temple, Shaina was lying over one of the beautiful pillars.**

She was seeing some recruits passing by and making a reverence when their eyes met each other.

She left a sigh go out of her mouth as she was tired, and she was after waiting for so long. But as she was thinking in go back inside her temple, she could see two figures coming close to her stairs.

"See you tomorrow then, bitch." Shiva smiled to then kiss Saori's cheek. "Oh, hello Shaina!" She waved her hand with an energy that was normal on that Silver Saint. "I see the Aries Cloth makes you look even sexier!" She winked.

"Thanks, Shiva. And I see those jeans makes you see beautiful." Shaina smiled, knowing that feed the Peacock's ego wasn't so hard.

"I'm always beautiful. Anyway, my brother need my help so see you later. Say hello to Marin for me, darlings!"

Saori smiled and said good bye to her best friend to then see her waving her hand and running to the path they used to arrive. Then Athena's reincarnation went upstairs to meet the new Aries Saint and one of the few females in that rank. She didn't look so happy while Saori was still smiling happily.

"You are late." Shaina said crossing her arms. "Marin must be waiting for us very impatiently. Where was you?"

"I went to have a pyjama party with Shiva." She answered as they began to walk to the other side of the temple. "Agora has a new apartment in the city and he even left a room alone for any time Shiva wants to visit him." She looked a bit excited, and how not to be? She enjoyed a lot the time with Shiva because was one of the few moment she was just another seventeen years old girl. "So we just ate junk food and spent all night seeing movies of all kind."

"That sounds like a lot of fun, but now we are in duty." Shaina said a bit serious.

"Oh indeed, I know that. My responsibilities are first, I know it."

As she said this, Saori took again that mature composure she liked to show to her Golden Saints and all the Saints that could be around. Shaina smiled and both kept walking thru the other temples. New Saints, other some old like Shaka, Saga and Aiolos, but they all were with a smile seeing those two girls in their way to the Twelve Temple, where the new Golden Saint of Pisces was waiting patiently.

As the Aries Saint and Athena arrived, the red hair woman smiled under that mask. Even if it was now optional to wear it or not, Marin decided to use it to don't suffer because the poison of the garden that protected Athena's chambers. She was still in a late training to stand on it without fainting, something that the las Pisces Saint taught her before go. But being now inside the temple and with her best friend, Marin removed the mask and show that beautiful smile and those tired eyes.

"Good morning, Marin." Shaina smiled waving her hand and Saori did the same with the respect she deserve it. "You called us, didn't you? Does something happened?"

"Yes… well, no. I mean…" Shaina and Saori never saw her being so nervous. "Just follow me, I told to the servants to make some tea."

The two girls did what she asked for, without knowing if they should ask what happened. They couldn't guess how important it was because Marin was wearing that smile again, looking tired but happy because everything that was happening.

They took a sit in one of the big rooms of the temple, it was full of pieces of art, butterflies flying around the flowers and some fountains that looked like connecting other rooms. The servants, the same ones that worked for Aphrodite before, came back with tea and leaved the three women alone as they were enjoying the smooth and sweet flavour of it. But even so, now Marin looked at the cup as if she was thinking before talk, Shaina nor Saori decided to interrupt her.

"I needed to talk with someone." She said seriously. "I'm sorry, I didn't thought in anyone else but you… it is just that… I don't feel ready."

"Ready?" Shaina asked after taste the tea.

"I don't know if I can do it, if I'm the one who should be in that place." She sighed.

"You mean for being the next Pope?" Saori asked even if she knew it was the reason.

Nobody was supposed to know about the next candidates to be the leader of the Sanctuary, but Saori already knew them all because different reasons of for being the Goddess herself, and Shaina was a close friend to Marin. After being the first women in that century to wear a Gold Armour, they needed to stay together.

"I can't talk about it, I'm Athena…" Saori said to then drink more tea. "But I'm not in my chamber, so maybe I'm just Saori. And as Saori." She smiled. "For example, my friend Shiva told me about her 'father' decided to be part of those candidates."

"That doesn't help." Shaina said. "He is wise, older than us and for sure more people will think he should be the next pope."

"Did I mention he isn't sure about it?" Saori smiled to Marin.

"You shouldn't tell me this!" she said a bit surprised. "You should be fair."

"I'm fair, and for the goodness of my Sanctuary and the same Virgo Saint, I'm telling you he can't be the next pope." She sighed. "Remember she just follows me because his believes, but even the idea of accepting being candidate was because him… his good friend Phoenix Ikki decided to give a push."

"Of course…" Shaina chuckled. "He would adore to have a friend as Pope…"

The last Eagle Saint just laughed a bit about it and kept with the tea to then leave it in the little table that was in the middle of the sofas.

"And what about Seiya?" Shaina smiled but wasn't necessary an answer seeing the faces of both Marin and Saori. "Ok, never mind…"

"There are some more candidates, Marin." Saori kept playing with the tea inside her cup. "But, you are one of the few who accepted because you felt like."

"Oh, yes. I accepted in that moment. I felt a lot of energy, I felt I could change lot of things here and do my best… I thought I could do it but… but now…"

The other two girls kept in silence, they saw each other with a bit of sadness. Looks like they both have faith mostly in Marin, but if she didn't have it then their faith would be useless.

"Now you still can!" Shaina said with a smile that wasn't so normal on her. "I believe in you!"

"But I'm not sure, I can't… I know I can't." Marin looked with a combination of sadness, fear and even some anger. "I'm sorry, Athena. That's why I wanted to call you. I will say no to be the candidate…"

Her head went down and both hands were at her knees.

"Why do you think you can't?"

The Pisces Saint turned to see her. Saori was serious but emanating a warm feeling. The red hair expected some seconds to answer.

"I think the other Golden Saints sees me weak…"

"Then show them the contrary." Shaina said. "It was hard with some people when we accepted be Golden Saints, when the armour accepted us. But that shows we are strong as they are."

"Maybe I'm not wise enough…"

"No one is wise enough to be a leader, but that's what you win with the time." Saori said.

"What if my patience finish before?" The last Ophiuchus Saint laughed very hard. "What?"

"You were Seiya's master, I think your patience is strong enough."

Athena's reincarnation couldn't hide her laugh when that happened. Marin just saw them laugh and after some seconds, she needed to do it as well. There was even a moment when Shaina and Saori stopped just to see how Marin was laughing holding herself, with tears in the eyes and a bright smile. Her messy hair was now even more but she didn't care at all.

"Thanks…" she said in the end, after taking a deep breathe. "Thank you…"

"Just do it, ok?" Shaina smiled.

"Yesterday Shiva and I were seeing a movie." Saori said taking the attention of both of them. "And you remind me the movie. Even if was Sci-Fi, the main character was always afraid to do things, just like you are now. But… as other said… 'If you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything.' So, don't worry, Marin." She smiled once again as if she was a friend and not their goddess. "Just believe in you in the same we do."

The Golden Saint stand up after the other two did the same. She smiled with them, still with some tears in the eyes for all the laughed she had.

"Then… I must go now and talk with Shion once more. I told him I didn't want to be part of this but… you are right, Athena."

"You know you can call me Saori." She answered. "I'm supposed to be sleeping with Shiva…"

"That doesn't sounds well." Shaina chuckled. "But I think everyone already knows he doesn't like girls so is ok if you say you are sleeping with him."

"With her, Shaina." Saori sighed. "Anyway, then if there is no problem, I would like to go with you, Marin. I need to go to my chambers as well."

"Of course, come with me." Marin answered to take again her mask.

Aries Shaina was taking care of her Temple. The rain wasn't hard enough to make the people run, but certain Saint wasn't so happy about it.

"Terrible, terrible, terrible!" Shiva said walking towards the Golden Saint. "I should stay with my brother, anyway…"

"I see you are in a bad mood, Shiva." Shaina smiled seeing how she tried to dry a bit her hair. "Did you come to say hello to your friend or to help your father with the things in the Temple?"

"Ah, you know?" Shiva said crossing her arms. "Yes, he is ready to leave the temple. It is time to have a new Virgo Saint, don't you think so?" she sighed. "Anyway, I didn't come for that… in fact I wanted to say hello to the new Pope and because I have a date with Saori."

The Golden Saint smiled.

"You know being friend with Marin will not give you anything extra…"

"I know…" Shiva chuckled. "But I'm happy she is around. She deserve it."

"Yeah, she put it in her mind and look where she is now!"

The Peacock Saint turned moving her skirt.

"Maybe I can be the next Virgo Saint!"

"No, no, some things are just not possible."

They turned to see and there was Saori with a smile. And she wasn't alone.

"Marin!" Shiva smiled and run to stop in front of her and give a reverence. "Can I be the next Virgo Saint? Please?"

Marin just laughed because this and saw how Shiva was faking a tantrum. She was like that…

"I think that's what the Cloth will decide. Anyway, Saori was telling me you come to visit her."

"Kind of, yeah… hey, mommy Marin, may Saori can go out to play with me?"

The new leader came close to Shaina and both saw how the young girls were getting almost ready to go outside.

"I hope you have an umbrella and, Shiva, don't forget your duty as Saint. Take care of her."

"Totally!"

"Then let's go, bitch." Saori smiled to then realize she said it in front of the others, but it was already something so common to see between those two.

"Ok! Oh, and Marin? My brother sends you greetings and he says he is happy you are now our leader. He will come later to help dad."

"Thanks…"

After that, both girls smiled going out of the temple even if the rain was still. They left alone the Golden Saints of the first and the last Temple, even if one was already the new leader.

"So, what's in the schedule of the busy woman?" Shaina asked as a joke.

"Well, as Saori takes her time to be a normal teenage, shouldn't I take time to spend time with my friend? What do you say?" she chuckled and held Shaina's shoulder.

"Wow, Am I still your friend? That's good, now that you are Pope I'm not sure."

Marin laughed and smiled to turn.

"We did it, doc!" she said as she began to walk inside the temple.

"What?" Shaina asked without knowing what she meant.

"You need to see more movies, darling. Let's do that next week."

Shaina laughed and followed her without asking more about it. After all, she was her new leader and the leader of any Saint in the Sanctuary.


	6. Sunset

**Sunset**

Character(s): Wyvern Rhadamantys - Garuda Aiacos - Griffon Minos  
Scenery: The Beach  
Length: 2868  
Category: Angst - Friendship

* * *

 **"I can't believe we are here."**

With such warm weather and the sound of the waves hitting the shore, even some people laughing for their happiness and fun and the sweet smell of the sea… he was angry. Some people might say "well, nobody order him to be there, it was his decision." But the big problem was that indeed someone order him to go to that Italian beach.

"Oh, c'mon." a man had sunglasses and his hair held in a bun while drinking something that looked like piña colada. "You better believe it and begin to enjoy it!" he then sighed and stretch himself to fix his arms at the back of his head. "Do we need to call our boss and tell her to order you to have fun?"

The first man was sit down, very straight, in one of those beach chairs. He was seeing around and realized there wasn't so much people around. Some kids here and there with their families and even some couples holding hands.

"Really, when was the last time you took holidays?" a third man was using a big hat over his own face and still with the eyes closed as if he was sleeping minutes ago.

"Well... we are the three Judges in the hell. How in the world you think we have holidays?"

Wyvern Radhamantys didn't look so happy, he even looked very anxious for being there. So many duties, things to do, souls to punish... but they were in the beach!

"Hadn't you?" Garuda Aiacos drink more from his piña colada and laughed. "Do you know we can have holidays?"

"How?" Radhamantys asked. "We are very important; our job is important!"

"When was the last time you had holidays, Aiacos?" Griffon Minos removed the hat and sat down to hold his own drink.

Both of the Judges saw him. They still couldn't with that new style of his hair.

"Remind me why did you cut your hair." Aiacos asked.

"Because it is his stupid tradition after every holy war." Radhamantys answered to then stand up and see the other two.

"You should shave that thing over your eyes."

This time Aiacos and Minos laughed, but their companion was in silence crossing his arms.

"Anyway, you asked me when I had the last holiday." the Garuda Saint began to think about it. "Oh, I remember now. Sometimes I take free days but the real holidays were years after the last Holy War, after we fixed all, I decided to go to Greece."

"What? Oh, I see." The British Judge smiled. "You went to spy our enemies?"

"No?" Aiacos chuckled. "The first Olympic Games were way more interesting. Spy our enemies? Really, stop thinking about the work..." he finished his drink and pushed softly to Minos to ask him the same question.

The last judge smiled and fixed a bit his now short hair as if he was happy to think about his last memories.

"I took some days around in the North America." he explained. "August 15th, 1969. You know, a little concert."

"Oh, yeah, you can take holidays more often because Lune." Aiacos sighed.

"Even Lune has holidays." Minos quickly pointed to Radhamantys, who was still a bit anxious. "Do you ever know about nowadays celebrations? You never go out of the Hades."

"Why do you want immortality if you only smell the air from that place?" Aiacos stood up to came close to his companion. "Why don't you enjoy a bit?"

The Wyvern Spectre saw them as if they were crazy. He had his reasons to never go out of that place, and he really thought his duty was important.

"You both are crazy. We should be doing our work; we are important in this world." he then pointed to a man swimming in the water. "That guy can die and he will spend years and years waiting for his place in the Hades just because we enjoy some minutes here. Now imagine how many centuries he will wait because we spend an hour or even days."

The other two Judges saw each other as if they couldn't understand Radhamantys.

"How many lives we had being working as Judges?" Minos said. "Do you really want to keep in the past? Just being a Judge? Can't you remember your first time as human..."

"When you took my throne?"

"Ok, not that." Minos quickly said. "Just... forget that one. Maybe you remember the other ones?"

"I don't know you, but I had enjoyed more this one." Aiacos smiled. "It was a good idea born away from Europe, I learnt new thing." he then began to walk as if he didn't mind the others. "This body is almost finishing, I give it some more centuries, maybe one more Holy War. Then maybe I should born in America."

"Yeah, whatever." Minos came close to Radhamantys. "Look, I remember you are always working. You had never enjoyed so many years as mortal... it looks like you only want to be a Judge and that's all." he moved his shoulders as he didn't mind. "We will live forever, try to make nice memories of those lives."

"You must be kidding me." the Wyvern really looked angry when his brother finished talking. "You don't know about my other lives, you weren't there very often, sometimes you born in a different place. The last time you even left home earlier. We only see each other when we finally remember who we are and die!"

Garuda Aiacos came close to them and scratched his head looking at this man.

"You don't want to live, right?" he said in the end.

"What?" Minos asked. "How do you know?"

"He is suffering." Aiacos patted Wyvern's back, this made him got even angrier. "I told you, I learnt new things, and one thing is that life doesn't need to be always a suffer. I mean, your soul will spend centuries in that phase, at least if you are not from other believes." he then turned around as he wanted to whisper to himself. "Stupid Virgo Shaka..." to then smiled to them. "But, as I say, I think our good brother had a terrible past life before this one."

"I just remember you were from..." Minos suddenly opened his eyes widely. "Radhamantys, sorry... I just forgot."

"Just shut up." he said angry. "You know what? Tomorrow early I will go back to the Hades. I don't care if Pandora wants to yell at me, I will go back!"

Before any of the Judges could say something, Wyvern Radhamantys left their side and began to walk away. Garuda and Griffon just decided to see him go, with that anger hitting the sand with strong steps like he had still his armour over.

"I don't remember." Aiacos said to Minos.

"He was from Italy before this life." he sighed seeing his mistake. "I don't even remember his name, but the thing is that something happened. But it doesn't matter, he does remember it and for sure that was enough to make him always enjoy be in the Hades more than here."

"Tonight, tonight we will help him." the Garuda smiled and patted as well Minos' back. "You will see; he will forget all."

Griffon Minos smiled seeing the positive aura that had Aiacos, even if they were Judges they let themselves be more human. But then he realized something. Radhamantys and Aiacos always changed their side of the planet to judge every reincarnation, this time Aiacos decided to born in Nepal because was the time to judge the East, so...

"Why ' _stupid Virgo Shaka'_?"

"Oh, no, don't make me think about the reincarnation, Nirvana and Buddha!" Aiacos almost yelled. "Better let's go for some piña coladas, that's better. Yes, happy thoughts."

It was close seven at night and the sun already was gone, that's why the two spectres, Minos and Aiacos, were enjoying a fireplace on the sand. The first one smiled seeing that Radhamantys arrived, while the second just stand up from the rocks he was sit down.

"What do you need?" The Wyvern asked crossing his arms. "Tomorrow I will go, doesn't matter what you say."

"Well…" Aiacos smiled as he came close. "Sit down, let's have a beer. It is a good English beer, by the way, so don't need to worry."

The man just saw how the Garuda held a cold beer to give it to him, and he didn't mind and accept it and sit down in one of the chairs that was close to the fire. It was weird to feel such warm air around their skins, but still the coldness of being death.

"So, which was your original name?" Aiacos smiled. "I don't remember mine."

"Mine was Bjorn." The Griffon answered trying to keep the play of his friend.

"I don't know." Radhamantys sighed. "Well, was something like William."

"Then you know." The black haired man laughed to then sit at his side. "Before that, I remember." He could see how the other was a bit angry now. "I was born in Russia and my name was Ivan." Then Aiacos decided to do it. "What about you, Rhada?"

"Don't call me like that… and I don't remember."

"Are you sure? I mean, you were here, isn't? In Italy."

In that instant Radhamantys stood up and threw the beer to the fire. Aiacos was still smiling and Mino didn't mind in even move from his place. The Wyvern look furious to then look at his brother.

"Did you tell him?"

"Of course."

"Why?"

"Because Aiacos is worried. Just answer him and he will shut up."

"Man, I'm still here." He said as he stood up as well. "So? Rhada?"

The Wyvern took a deep breath and saw around. Nobody but them were on the beach and he could hear the sound of the ocean, the palm trees as the air was moving them and once again felt that warm feeling around his skin.

"My name was Raffaele, and yes I lived here in Italy in the other life. Before this one."

"And why do you hate being here?" Minos asked. "I mean; I remember something happened but I can't remember what. I even decided was the last time I born with you."

"You wasn't there, how could you remember?"

Once again, Radhamantys took his sit and began to see the fire. He was thinking in how to say it, in how to explain why he was feeling human after so long.

"In Russia there was this woman who sold some delicious bread." Aiacos began to talk. "And she was always angry at me because I was trying to stole them. I just remember that… but then I remembered it was because I was hungry and that was how I got sick." He snuffled before continue. "My health was terrible and I died. Bam! Suddenly I had all my memories from being Aiacos, the Garuda Spectre and one of the Three Judges."

"I didn't die here." Radhamantys now decided to speak, as the Garuda's plan worked. "My father was a fisherman and he had some boats. Sometimes I would help him, some other he would ask me to sell the fish. But there was another man."

"Now I remember that." Minos said. "He was good friend of our family and you and their son were the best friend ever. I so remember I hated when you didn't let me play with you both…" then the Griffon turned to see Radhamantys. "oh…"

"We decided to go and fish something without our parents knowing. He died. And it was my fault. He cut himself with a knife I had because we were fighting about some stupidity, and then he fell down from the boat and I remember I was scared and wanted to help him. But no, I didn't. He was tied from the fish net and tried to swim back to the boat."

The three Judges were in silence for a bit, enjoying the sound of the sea. Garuda Aiacos took another beer and opened it to give it to Radhamantys. Once again he accepted but didn't drink anything and just played a bit with the bottle.

"Do you remember his name?"

"Andrea."

"And then what happened? Why was he so important?"

"C'mon, Aiacos." Minos sighed. "I told you, they were best friends since kids. I must admit, they were like brothers."

"Yes, he was."

"So that's why you are such an angry man?"

Radhamantys saw him with such anger that he realized Aiacos wasn't lying. But he didn't remove his smile to give a sip to his beer.

"What do you want me to say?" The Wyvern asked. "That I should forget him? He was the only and last human I loved, at least the one I remember."

"And you don't want to forget him." Aiacos sighed. "You don't need to, Rhada. But just enjoy, you know? I bet he made you very happy, it is the first time I hear you say you love someone. And he was like your brother, he made you all like this. Then… why not celebrate that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Yes, celebrate his friendship." Aiacos smiled and Minos didn't wait to do the same.

"We are always surrender by death, it is nice to remember that we were alive and that we will be once again and we will forget all." Minos laughed. "Then we will die again and remember all. So Aiacos is right. You remember him, then let's celebrate him."

"You both are stupid and crazy."

"And you are sane and can't enjoy anything." Aiacos said kneeling down to be in the same height that Radhamantys. "Andrea had bad taste in friends."

The Wyvern just saw around. The warm beach, the nice smell of the sea, the fire and some cold beers. For a minute or two he was in silence remembering those good times as if he had them a week ago; running in the sand, swimming, eating and drinking with his friend and brother. He had the sadness that couldn't remember the faces of all those, not even his own face in that life, but Radhamantys could remember those nice moments and feelings like it was a movie.

After those minutes of silence, he and Aiacos stood up. But now was smiling.

"Fuck everything. You two are stupid and crazy, I will not let you enjoy without me." He then held his beer in the air. "For Andrea and his friendship."

"For all those who I can't remember but I'm sure let me enjoy my other lives." Aiacos did the same with his own beer.

"And for all those ladies I kissed and those men I…" Minos held two beers and then kept in silence. "And the friendship, friendship is always good."

Aiacos was laughing so hard with the face Minos did, but Radhamantys just kept with that tiny smile and moved his head. After that they gave a drink to their beers and sighed as if they were enjoying since the beginning.

Hours passed while the three Judges kept talking, enjoying some music that could heard in the background, maybe from a bar not so far; they talk kept going and going till the sunset was ready to begin. Wyvern Radhamantys, Griffon Minos y Garuda Aiacos, who was already smoking, were seeing it coming.

"Aren't you going back to Hades?" Minos asked to Radhamantys.

"Are you kidding me?" he chuckled. "Nah, let's keep the party. I know isn't a party like the ones you had when you went to USA, but it is the first I have in centuries."

"Want a party? I know a bar close to here that still open. Their music is nice and the girls are pretty." Aiacos then saw Minos. "The boys too…"

"Shut up." He laughed. "Anyway, I'm glad you feel better. But you still being the angry one."

"You will never forget when I rawr, right?"

"It was funny."

"Yeah, let's move boys!" Aiacos yelled finishing his cigarette.

"Let me enjoy this, I didn't remember how it was."

Both Minos and Aiacos saw each other and then turned to see their friend. He was so calm, smiling and seeing the sunset as something he never saw in his life. They decided to came close as well and wait some minutes as the sun kept moving.

After all that small celebration, at least that's how Radhamantys saw it, he was happy and enjoyed everything around him as never before.

"Finish…" he turned around keeping his smile.

"Hey, by the way." Minos asked. "Would you both explain me what's the problem with the Virgo Saints and the reincarnation?"

"That again?" Aiacos sighed.

"You know what, Minos? You go back to the hotel. That's a way to break the party."

"Oh, c'mon guys…" but they were already moving away from there. "At least explain me when we go back to Hades?"

As Minos was trying to run and be with Aiacos and Radhamantys, the music of the bar close to there was being turn off and the people arrived to enjoy the beach in such nice day in Italy.


	7. Lovely Sound

.

.

 **Lovely Sound**

 **Universe:** StS Universe, some 30-40 years after the Holy War.  
 **Characters:** Wolf Nachi and Griffon Minos.  
 **Song:** For Whom The Bell Tolls (Donnie Darko OST)  
 **Lenght:** 1600 *insert satisfied face here*  
 **Summary:** The ex-Wolf Saint receives an odd visit on this winter night. Maybe it is not pleasurable to have such guest but is necessary.

.

* * *

.

 **As the cold winter was arriving some days ago, the sea could be heard hitting the rocks and the smell of salt was around.**

The old ex-wolf Saint was trying to see the darkness of this place; the dark water with a dark sky and the dark sand that was almost impossible to perceive. He was wearing a blanket over his shoulders and some daily clothes. Now Nachi was thinking why he went outside of his home like this; he should be wearing some sweater or at least something heavier. But thanks to his now weak cosmos and the blanket, he wasn't suffering too much the cold wind hitting his face.

After so many years living on the coast of Greece, Wolf Nachi still felt some sadness of everything he and the others needed to live. It was a weird mix between loving the place and feeling nostalgic for the same reason. He could remember the first years of his life in Japan, when his parents died and how his whole life changed because of that word 'cosmos'. He could remember he had problems in some orphanages, to later finish in the Graude Foundation and the rest was well known by anyone. His wrinkled eyes looked at the sea this time as if he was looking for something, and his old lips looked a bit worried.

Before knowing what was happening or why he was paying attention to this, Nachi began to think about all those years working in his own shop selling and repairing bicycles, but as well how many times he needed to leave it in hands of his wife to fight Athena's battles. Alongside Unicorn Jabu and Bear Geki he was sure to win any battle and alongside Hydra Ichi and Lionet Ban he knew he could have a great time and learn some new things. Sadness was there again remembering the time he needed to go to some funerals, especially those of his close friends.

So many years living with a purpose, so many years being so loyal to Athena.

As he thought that, a strong wind hit his clothes and made the blanket flew a bit. Nachi held it close to cover himself from that cold he began to feel in his cheeks. He closed his eyes for a second to don't let the sand enter to them, and when he opened them he could see it.

It was so dark, Nachi only could see part of the sea because of the lighthouse but it was far away and some moonlight that was hitting around. Still, was dark. And still, he could see something that wasn't expecting at all. Someone was walking over the water; it looked slow but anyway moved fast enough to oddly be forward at each blink Nachi did, without believing in it. Maybe he was too tired, after some days being sick he could imagine he still needed some rest and not being walking on that beach.

From that human form, the Wolf Saint could see how two wings opened. They were black as the silhouette but in some way, he could see some light from it. His eyes and mind weren't in synchronisation because he knew that was a pitch black without light but his eyes made him see those shiny wings. Then, as the form came close, he could see the helmet. Slowly he didn't doubt it was a whole Cloth. A black one.

The Ex-saint gave a step backwards still covering himself when he recognised that face. Maybe he didn't fight any time at the underworld as the five heroes did in the past, but he could feel it and know it without the need to remember those days.

Griffon Minos opened his wings as he was walking slowly over the water, both hands at his side as he was moving his strings around. He was mumbling a song and he had a smile on his face. He looked so calm and still young as he was when the last Holy War happened. Minos touched the sand with delicacy and his wings moved down as his hands.

For some seconds both saw each other. Minos smiling with such a calm, Nachi serious enough covering his body. He was a human who could feel the weather, Minos was just a death powerful body. A spectre without life, without reason to feel the wind that moved his hair.

"Don't you love that?" the young but older man smiled. "I love that sound, that music."

"I don't know what are you talking about." Nachi answered thinking that any time he would need his Crystal Wolf Armour; it wasn't powerful as the old one that now belonged to some son of the five heroes, but it was something to cover and protect the ex-Wolf Saint.

"Don't you hear it?" Minos was a bit impressed to then smile once again, that creepy and cold smile that give nothing but anxiety. "Oh, well, then just hear the sea. Enjoy it."

Nachi looked at this man or death man. Minos was looking at the sea with a smile in those thin lips. He removed his helmet while was still humming that song. It was a peaceful rhythm and a beautiful tune, but with a touch of something dark that Nachi couldn't explain, mostly because who was emitting that song.

"Why are you here?" the Wolf Saints decided to ask in the end.

"I can't tell you, not yet." The Judge answered. "And either way, you will not believe me."

"You are my enemy, don't expect that."

"Oh, please. You know we are enemies when the Holy War begins and then we are nothing in the second it finishes."

"And it always finishes in the same way." Nachi gave himself the freedom to laugh at Minos's face. "So whatever is your reason to be here, you don't have as an enemy, do you?"

"No." Minos didn't look angry but a bit serious after what Nachi said. But as he didn't mind now and didn't mind in the past, he was again with that light mood. "Another reason why I'm here is because of this view…" he closed his eyes for a second. "and the sound and smell of the sea. It is incredible, I can't feel the cold but I still can feel and hear, and smell…"

"And talk, a lot."

"I love to talk. One spectre who helps me to judge hates the noise, so normally doesn't talk a lot. But I love to talk."

"Why do you think I would like to talk with you?" Nachi asked a bit confused.

By that moment he realised the cold wasn't as hard as before. The blanket was doing a great job now and he even though could remove it from his body.

Minos didn't need to answer. The Saint felt weird as if he could talk with Minos. It was an odd peaceful feeling and could see he wasn't his enemy. But Nachi just saw around as waiting for some kind of answer to why he was there.

"Let's do this." The spectre smiled once again to turn to see him. "Tell me your first memory, and I will tell you the reason why I'm here."

"My first memory?" Nachi coughed a bit and realised maybe his body was still sick even if he wasn't feeling that bad. "You mean as a Saint?"

"As a human being." The other explained. "I don't quite remember what could be my first memory, so I want to know yours."

The Wolf Nachi once again turned around to feel the wind. He could see Minos' hair moving because the air but he didn't feel any cold. Then turned to see the sand that was under his feet. Maybe they were cold enough so he couldn't feel the sand. But something else was in his head.

"I had a lovely house in Japan." He answered in the end still seeing the sand going thru his fingers. "I remember there was a park with beautiful cherry trees around. They were so tall and the wind would move the blossom flowers. It was perfect, as a dream."

Griffon Minos could see his expression. He kept humming that lovely sound while Nachi removed the blanket from his shoulders.

"I remember my mother saying she loved me minutes before I went out of the house to go to school. That's all I remember." The Wolf Saints turned to see the spectre at his side. Somehow and without expecting he just smiled. "Today I told my wife and my kids I loved them."

"That's good." Now the Spectre stopped humbling because he could see how Nachi was now listening to that. "Can you hear it?"

Some seconds before he was already closing his eyes, Nachi heard such slow and peaceful music. It was something sad but deep, he could feel a peace and calm as never before. The Wolf Saint opened his eyes to see the dark sea with the dark sky and that sand impossible to perceive.

"Why?" Nachi asked.

"Because you are a mortal. It is normal."

"No, but why you?"

"We are not enemies, Wolf Nachi. We, in fact, respect you and your friends for what you did. You gave such a fight. _They_ gave me this opportunity." The Judge wear the helmet to then open his wings and placed his hand over Nachi's shoulder. "Are you ready, Wolf Nachi?"

"But before go, why that music?"

"I don't know. For some people the music is different. But it is beautiful for a funeral."


	8. One more bet

.

 **One more bet**

 **CHARACTER(S):** Saori Kido, Dragon Shiryu  & Cygnus Hyoga  
 **SCENERY:** Saori's piano parlour  
 **LENGTH:** 2580 words  
 **CATEGORY:** Friendship / Comedy (? I don't know, I hope you laugh)

 _This time I didn't have time to ask someone to_ hep _me to check it_ orz _so, any mistake, remember_ english _isn't my first_ langauge _but I will glad to edit it later after exams._

* * *

.

The big windows of the alley helped to have some nice natural light. Dragon Shiryu smiled feeling the warm over his skin and realised that for sure his Goddess, Saori Kido, was feeling the same.

After a small trip from China to Japan, in comparison the ones he had to Greece, Shiryu already left his baggage in the guest room he would share with Seiya and now was talking with her about the party of that night. Not a party exactly, just an elegant dinner for the Foundation who will help some students with scholarships. And Saori somehow thought would be good for the Bronze Saints to have a normal and calm night. Normal for her, and totally awkward for them.

"I'm glad you arrived at the time, Shiryu." Saori smiled as both were walking towards the staircase, maybe to get ready for lunch time.

"Well, Athena, I didn't want to disappoint you. You asked very nice for our help."

"Shiryu, once again, stop calling me Athena. It feels weird being outside the Sanctuary."

The Dragon Saints just chuckled and nodded.

"Too much time with my master. But, anyway, did someone else has arrived?" he asked curiously mostly for someone. "Did Ikki say yes to the invitation?"

"Oh, well, you know him better than I do. He hasn't answer and there are chances he arrives or chances he doesn't arrive. Shun, on the other hand, was very happy to come and see you guys. Seiya said will come later because of some matters in the Sanctuary." Saori looked satisfied at least knowing four of the five were there. "And Hyoga, he arrived last night very late so maybe he must be sleeping."

"Really? Oh… I hope he doesn't sleep too much. But if Hyoga and Shun are in the same place, Ikki will come running."

"Of course. One is his brother and one is his husband." Saori giggled by the surprise of Shiryu, who just looked at her very serious of that last comment. "Sorry…"

"Let me guess, you talked with Shiva last night." He sighed to then smile trying to don't laugh about those two and their friendship.

"I would love she comes to save me from this boring dinner. But, in the other hand, she would be flirting with all the handsome guys that will come."

Both kept in silence, Saori thinking about how much fun would be seeing Shiva around acting as the peacock he was and flirting shamelessly with the other men, while Shiryu was a bit worried to the fact Hyoga was still sleeping. The only good thing about those downs of the Cygnus Saint was that for sure Ikki would appear any moment.

"Well, I hope our old brother arrives and…"

A horrible, thunderous, incredibly annoying and high pitch sound suddenly. And the continuation of said noise was moving from high to low but still terrible. Shiryu and Saori, with both hands over their ears, saw each other; the Dragon Saints expecting an answer from the goddess herself and she was just trying to see if he could have it by any guess.

Quickly as they could, they ran to the source of such atrocity just to find the music room, the one that had a beautiful classical old piano where Saori learned to play when so young, as well some books she used to take breaks time to time. But, something was sure, that sound wasn't at all her beloved piano.

Without waiting any longer, or the few minutes their ears could survive, Shiryu opened the doors just to find a very funny image. Even the same Saori couldn't hide a snort and take her phone to try to take a picture, Shiva needed to see this.

It was so noisy, it was a torture for their eats, but then it would be the death for the same Cygnus Saint, he who was causing such apocalyptic sound. Hyoga was holding a bagpipe and his cheeks were red as he was pushing all the air from his mouth, without noticing that he was closing his eyes for the noise and that inflammation inside his mouth. Wasn't till Shiryu decided to take the bagpipe that Hyoga stopped and realised those two were there, his brother with not such pleasant face and Saori still giggling about that last scene.

"Oh… hello, guys." Hyoga said with a low voice.

"What were you doing?!" Shiryu asked giving him back the instrument. "It sounded like you were killing a cat… or a bag of cats."

"C'mon, I wasn't playing that badly."

"Hyoga, it was horrible." Explained Saori looking at him now a bit serious. "We were going deaf."

"Don't worry, the speciality of Shiryu is getting blind." he laughed, being interrupted by a profanity in Chinese.

He didn't look that happy as he crossed his arms.

"Did Ikki told you to make fun of me in the moment you saw me?"

"No… yes." Hyoga smiled. "But I did it because I had the opportunity."

Before a fight pitched began between the Cygnus and Dragon Saints, Saori decided to finished with just moving in the middle of those two.

"I don't think I'm the one who needs to give you a talk about being respectful towards your own brother, but I would like to know what are you doing here and why playing that."

For Shiryu wasn't that hard to calm down and, at a certain point, he was used to hearing those jokes time to time, he even laughed at them, but the whole bagpipe thing just made him go to the border of his patience. Anyway, Hyoga decided to place said instrument over a table and tried to explain those questions Saori just did.

"Well, you invited us to the party."

"That's obvious." Said Saori.

"There you go your answer." He smiled once again, but the way Saori and Shiryu were looking at him explained they weren't very happy about that answer. "Fine, I was practising the bagpipe."

"Practising?" asked his brother. "As in 'I know how to play it so I will practice' kind of way?" he chuckled a bit. "No, that was like 'I don't even know how to play it so let's give a try' kind of way."

"Excuse me? I did take classes before today."

"How many?"

Saori asked to then see how Hyoga took a pause. He looked around and then at his hand counting with his fingers. Totally, with one hand he could count them and even some fingers were left.

"Ok, maybe I didn't take many classes but I know how to use it."

"How to use it? Really?" Shiryu was trying to don't laugh as he saw the bagpipe.

"Sorry, sorry, 'Mr. Perfect', but I still have time. I was thinking in play tonight."

"Wait, in the party?" Saori asked feeling already the shame of said action.

But Shiryu just denied with the head.

"Don't worry, his shyness wouldn't even let him say his name in front of those people."

"Exactly." Hyoga nodded. "I just want to practice a bit before Ikki arrives."

Thanks to this, the owner of the manor and the Dragon Saint looked, once again, at each other. It wasn't totally needed to ask why in the underworld Hyoga wanted to practice before his brother arrived because their faces said everything. Even so, Saori wanted to let Hyoga know.

"Ikki?" she asked.

"Yeah, he will come tonight, maybe after the party."

"At least we know he will come." Shiryu smiled. "But why to play the bagpipes?"

The half-Russian smiled but at the same time looked a bit nervous.

"We did a bet."

Of course, for sure. Those two 'birds' really liked to make those kinds of things. If they weren't playing pranks around the Sanctuary, they would play them to each other or do bets. A big part of them beginning by the hands of the Phoenix Saint.

"What kind of bet? Let's see who breaks Shiryu's patience first?"

"Oh, no." Hyoga laughed a bit because of this. "We did this bet the last time we saw each other, beginning the exactly next day. We need to learn something new and show it off today. To make it better, Ikki chose for me and I chose for him."

That, in comparison with their pranks, was almost harmless. If it wasn't because before open the doors, Shiryu and Saori suffered a bit. But now they were curious about what Hyoga chose for his best friend and brother.

"Crochet, obviously." He laughed as it was the best idea in the world.

"You gave to one of the most dangerous Bronze Saints two big needles. Great." Shiryu explained. "Weapons, in fewer words."

"Anything is a weapon in his hands, anyway. But, here is my problem, I thought he wouldn't do it because was too… you know."

"Girly?" Saori said a bit serious.

"Ah… well… don't tell to Shiva I said that because I didn't even say it. But, let me explain." He said pointing at the bagpipes. "I didn't practice or asked for a teacher because I thought Ikki wouldn't try it at all. Then last week he sent me a picture of a scarf he did!"

"Ikki is doing crochet?" Shiryu said with big eyes to then… laugh hard. "You must be kidding me!"

"What's wrong about a guy doing that?" asked Saori a bit annoyed.

"Nothing at all." The half-Chinese said being honest. "But Ikki doing crochet, that's another story. I mean, myself I know how to do cross-stitch because of Shunrei, but Ikki?"

Now that he mentioned it, Saori couldn't indeed picture that in his head. For sure that man burned more than one scarf before the one he showed to Hyoga. And that's why she laughed.

"Maybe he bought the scarf just to scare you." She said in the end. "Don't worry."

For a second Hyoga thought about it and maybe she was right about it, Ikki would like to prank him a bit before seeing him. He sighed and nodded with a smile, to then being interrupted by one of the servants of the manor.

"Miss Saori?"

"Miss Saori?" another voice interrupted. It was Ikki, holding a bag pack and a suitcase. "Yeah, of course, 'Miss'."

"Nice to see you, Ikki." She answered with a diplomatic smile.

"Brother!" the Cygnus Saint moved quickly to say hello to his brother with a bump fist while Shiryu helped him with the suitcase.

"How was your fly?" he asked.

"Ah, I could use my speed."

"You asked a first-class ticket." Saori interrupted.

"Yeah, but the same people of the economic class spend the same hours than me who was drinking a margarita." Ikki explained.

"And why are you here so early? You said you would come after the party." Asked Hyoga.

The older brother just placed his arm around his neck.

"The party don't start till I walk in, bro."

"It is a gala party, very serious, Ikki." Said Saori.

The Phoenix Saint looked at her without expression to then chuckled.

"I will not go to that party. Hey, Shiryu, do you want to go to a bar with me?"

"No? Saori invited me tonight to…"

"Ok, ok, fine, then I will go with Hyoga. You both know he will be an awkward duck around those fancy people." He sighed. "But anyway, I'm here and I'm hungry."

"We were going to eat something… before your brother decided to put cats in a bag and blow to them." Shiryu explained.

Hyoga laughed because of this as he removed Ikki's arm from his shoulders.

"See? I did my part, Ikki." He smiled a bit proud of himself. "You just bought a scarf."

"No." Ikki answered while taking his backpack to open it. "In fact, I did something for you and for Shun."

Once again, Saori couldn't wait to take his phone and send that picture to her friend. Ikki quickly placed a crochet hat over Hyoga's head, one that looked like a white duck with an angry face and the same symbol the Cygnus' armour had in the helmet. His young brother just saw it and realised that there couldn't exist a shop that sells that, and much less the scarf that has some kind of chains as patterns.

"Well, I can play the bagpipe for you…"

"No!" said Shiryu and Saori in the same time.

Of course, this made Ikki be a bit serious as he didn't understand why they reacted like that.

"Believe me, Hyoga did practice. He knows how to use it." Smiled Saori. "I have a better idea, let's get ready to eat something. C'mon, Hyoga, I will help you to place the bagpipe in… that… another bag."

Hyoga felt a bit relieved with this and nodded to then follow Saori to the other side of the room to do as she said. Shiryu now was with Ikki alone and decided to ask him something else as he was speaking in a low voice.

"May I ask you something?" Ikki let him know that he could with a sound. "Why a bagpipe?"

"Why not?" Ikki moved his shoulders.

"Yeah but, why that bet? Lately, you both do weird bets." The Dragon Saint began to think about it. "You challenged him to learn to cook, he failed a bit, to be honest. Then you had this weird bet about finding a job and now this? Why?"

The Phoenix Saint smiled and nodded.

"I can't take care of Hyoga 24/7, you know?" he said, with a touch of sadness.

"Neither of Shun, but you don't do weird bets with him."

"And I don't call him every day either." Ikki said with a low voice as well, but strong enough to make Shiryu know that he was serious. "Look, I know that both of them are capable of many things and even more. My young brother is strong and Hyoga as well, but the difference is that sometimes, some terrible times, Hyoga doesn't feel like that. So, at least he had his mind busy, don't you think so?"

The other brother saw him with a smile and some proud and respect to then turn to see how Hyoga and Saori were fighting with that instrument. He sighed.

"I get it. But he needs another kind of help."

"While he gets it, I will do more of those weird bets." Ikki chuckled. "Maybe the next one will be doing an appointment with a psychologist, I don't know, I just help as I can."

"And that's great, Ikki." Shiryu patted his back in a friendly way as the others came close.

"What's great?" Hyoga said to then remove the hat from his head. "Apart from this abomination of Swan."

"Adorable abomination." Said Saori. "At least that's what Shiva thought."

"Thanks a lot, you send her pictures." Sighed Hyoga. "She will not stop bothering me now."

"Quack, quack, mother fucker." Smiled Ikki.

"Anyway, what's great you asked? Ikki decided he will cook for us, right? Some pizza or maybe sushi or what's on the menu, chef?" Shiryu joked a bit.

"Whatever you want, just give me the ingredients." He quickly held Hyoga from the neck and placed the hat again over his head. "Let's go, duck."

"Oh! Just don't hurt me!"

Those two began their usual fight as moving outside the room while Saori and Shiryu looked at them and just broke the silence for one single thing.

"Let's hide that bagpipe."


End file.
